


Black Tie, Black Canary.

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, blackvibe, he doesn't want to wear black tie, he needs to wear black tie, laurel makes a deal with him, like extremely short, really short, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the fic meme of "send me a line and I'll add a bit to it"<br/>thearoy asked:<br/>"Laurel", Cisco whimpers out. "Does black tie really mean black tie or can I get away with a jacket over one of my t-shirts?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie, Black Canary.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thearoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thearoy).



"Laurel", Cisco whimpers out. "Does black tie really mean black tie or can I get away with a jacket over one of my t-shirts?" 

Laurel rolls her eyes, “Yes, now put on the suit I rented for you.”

“Oh no.” Cisco said shaking his head. “I don’t do black tie.”

“Please, Cisco, don’t do it for me, do it for Barry and Iris, they’re engaged for godssake!” Laurel exclaimed.

“Barry wouldn’t want to put me through this hell.” Cisco said stubbornly shaking his head.

Laurel sighed, “Fine. You wear the suit and I promise I will let you play around with my Black Canary suit.”

“Deal.” Cisco said quickly.

Laurel smirked, she knew she had played the right card.

“Now go get ready.” Laurel said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek before sending him off to get changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
